bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Juroya Niwa
| japanese voice = }} Juroya Niwa is a Yoriteishou and a member of the Niwa Family. He follows the tradition of his noble House and as such possesses a Daemon-level Wrath Diabolus bound to his being, which allows him to access the sphere of Wrath by harnessing its power. Like the rest of his family he is therefore classified as a Wrath Warlock. He was present when a "God" arrived at his family manor and shared his vision of magocracy, a society dominated by magic, and where ones skill for the occult determined their place and standing in the hierarchy. Like his kin, this was a vision that drew in the young Warlock, and he therefore joined The Coven, an organisation dedicated to making this dream become a reality. Background Personality As a child, Juroya was a friendly, cheerful and kind person, loving to his mother and father and seemingly unwilling to hurt anything. He also demonstrated great pride and admiration for his family's status as a Yoriteishou family and was eager to carry on the family tradition. He displayed confidence in his abilities and claimed to have summoned a Daemon-level Diabolus by the time he was six. Whether or not this claim is true is not known but he nonetheless seemed a very capable child, and, upon being encountered with a Bestia Diabolus commented that the demon would be destroyed where they stand if he did not turn around and leave. As he got older Juroya became quieter and more distant, though he still retained most of his old personality traits, such as his pride in his family traditions. However, his stance on Diabolus and enemies became more violent, often obliterating those he viewed as enemies on the spot and often with excessive violence. Upon becoming bonded to his Wrath Diabolus these violent traits became more pronounced, and he was prone to sudden surges of anger, often causing great destruction in these spikes of aggression. His pride in his House became more inflated and he began to view other humans with disdain and occasionally hatred, feeling superior to them. These personality traits led to him accepting the invitation of the Masked Man to create a Magocracy, a society where those with Magical and Occult talents would flourish and thrive. Appearance At first glance Juroya seems to be a perfectly normal, if slightly withdrawn, young man. He has messy medium length dark brown hair which usually sits on his head relatively unkempt. He has a boyish face, with features that some describe as "cute" and others as feminine or gentle. His eyes are a deep blue shade, which is noted to be characteristic among those of the Niwa Family, a sign of his heritage and legacy. When under the effects of his Ruber Calligo his irises glow faintly crimson. He is a relatively lean built young man, leading many to underestimate his physical strength. Equipment Deus Irae (Latin for "Anger of the Gods"): Unusually among members of the Coven, Juroya carries a broadsword strapped to his back. However this is a weapon not to be confused with the crude weapons which Shinigami and other beings fight with. The sword was specifically forged for a member of the Niwa family and is heavily imbued and enchanted to amplify Juroya's close combat potential when used, by absorbing and then amplifying his magic. Although Juroya states that it can only be wielded by himself, in reality anyone with a Wrath-orientated Diablous can use it. The weapon functions through a series of magic symbols and runes on the blade. When wielded, these runes glow a faint blood-red. The blade then absorbs the Wrath of the user and then feeds on this anger to power the blade. This means that as long as the user continues to experience anger the blade can get infinitely more powerful, resulting in massively increased durability and cutting power, which only increases further as Juroya's bloodlust gets greater and greater. In particular, this sword has shown extreme anti-magical properties, and is shown to be unaffected by even the most powerful of Kidō spells. To this end Juroya can use this blade to slice and redirect virtually any Reishi-based attack, most notably encompassing Kidō spells and most, if not all, Quincy abilities. Powers and Abilities : As a Human, Juroya's spiritual power was originally low, though as Yoriteishou his level of Reiryoku was higher than that of a normal human's. Despite the lack of sheer amount of potency that he possessed, he was extremely skilled in controlling his latent Reiryoku, and could even supress its presence to become virtually undetectable to all but the of an Arrancar. When he bound his soul to his Diabolus partner however, the amount of spiritual power he possessed skyrocketed, and he is able to stand freely in the presence of a Captain-level Shinigami, completely unaffected by the spiritual pressure emanating from these individuals, though it should be noted that he can still feel the effects of such strong Reiatsu. His Reiryoku also changed, becoming a dual-type energy signature, part Human, part Diabolus, to reflect this new union. As he advanced through the various levels of his Sphere access, his spiritual power continued to grow and evolve. Upon achieving his current Expert-level sphere access, he attained spiritual power equal to that of a powerful Shingiami Lieutenant such as , although his spiritual pressure remained surprisingly low. With his fantastic control over his spiritual power, and his now sizeable reserves, he is considered a very formidable adversary, and his new power allows him to achieve many feats usually considered impossible for Humans. Book of Names: Juroya's Book of Names takes the form of a small silver pendant around his neck... Expert Evoker: *' ': In ancient times long past, humans found natural locations of great beauty, characterised by colossal forests. Sortiarius Expert (魔法(ソルチアリウス), Latin for "One Who Influences Fate", Japanense for "Magic"): Sphere of Wrath A Sphere which focuses primarily on the aspect of physical might, anger and violence; powers of the Sphere of Wrath are usually much more direct than the other spheres of sin, dealing primarily with powers meant to inflict physical damage, as opposed to mental damage. Juroya possesses expert-level access to his Sphere, allowing him to access all abilities labelled 1-6 three times a day, with the exception of Iracundia which he can continue to employ even when his daily use has been expended. Ira Est Fortitudo (Latin for "Anger is a Strength"): The main ability of the young warlock which allows him to become stronger the more anger or bloodlust he feels. Even without the enhancing effects of his wrath, Juroya's strength easily allows him to create craters in the ground and toss cars around. However when under the influence of his rage his strength becomes multiplied many times over, allowing to nigh on obliterate foes with a single strike. This also applies to his magical abilities which are significantly enhanced when he is enraged. *'Ruber Caligo' (Latin for "Red Mist"): An ability derived from the capability of Wrath Warlocks to draw strength from their rage and enhance their physical characteristics using it. In Juroya's case, this enhancement extends to his sight as well. When in use his eyes glow faintly crimson, and he describes himself as seeing the world through a red veil. When used his sight is enhanced exponentially and he is able to see the Reiatsu of an entity surrounding them as an aura which is visible even through walls. By carefully watching the opponents Reiatsu and body movements, Juroya can predict his opponents movements with astounding ease. Spells of Wrath #'Iracundia '(激怒の槍. Latin for "Temper", Japanese for "Lance of Fury"): Iracundia is one of the most commonly employed of all Warlock abilities, for its noted to be both easy to use as well as quite effective. The Warlock generates a coruscating shaft of crackling crimson light; which can either be thrown as an energy javelin or wielded as a powerful weapon in close combat, when used in this manner it amplifies the effective strength of its wielder significantly by expelling powerful surges of energy whenever it comes in contact with another weapon. However, so-called "Wrath Warlocks" generally prefer to use it as a throwing weapon, relying upon their augmented strength to strike their target from far away. When thrown, Iracundia acts alot like a blast of energy, culminating in a small localized explosion once it reaches its mark; although it cannot inflict harm to the original caster - being formed from their inner rage and wrath as it is. Juroya has shown a great degree of versatility with this spell, using the energy javelins both as an effective form of close and long ranged combat, using the enhanced strength afforded by this sphere to strike targets with immense power from incredible distances. Such is his familiarity with this spell that he is able to continue to conjure the crimson shafts even after he has used his daily limit. However it should be noted that these spears are less powerful than his empowered versions, and do not detonate when thrown, or release surges of energy when in contact with other weapons, confined to merely acting as piercing and striking weapons, their lesser power being evident through their fainter glow, and they barely emit any light at all, merely appearing as glassy crimson shards. Juroya has also shown the ability to control the size of these spears, to the extent that he was able to generate a shaft of energy short enough to serve as a sword, or long enough to be able to strike enemies when he is well outside their reach. This is the spell that he demonstrates the most mastery over. #'Saevam Gladium '(深紅翼の舞, Latin for "Raging Sword", Japanese for "Dance of the Crimson Blades"): A spell that conjures forth an array of shimmering crimson blades, all shaped out of pure energy and bound to the users will through the vice of wrath; the greater the wrath of the caster the more powerful the magical blades conjured by Saevam Gladium will be. There's several ways to make use of this spell, but by far the most common one is to summon the blades directly infront of the warlock before having them spin like a fan, creating a temporary unapproachable barrier who can with just the slightest bit of effort be turned into a lethal deathtrap, by having the blades disjunction themselves from the makeshift fan and converted into deadly artillery, with these unleashed blades of energy taking on properties quite similiar to very powerful energy arrows while in-flight: the Saevam Gladium are, like the Iracundia - fully capable of being employed as direct close-combat weaponry, and like the last mentioned invocation it grants advantages to anyone whom do so. In this case, the magically constructed blades are unique in that the caster is automatically proficient in their use, and can thus use them with relative ease in melee situations - the sensation of using them in this manner being described as if someone guides their movements - and as the casters anger, frustration and bloodthirst grows, so too does their proficiency with Savam Gladium. #'Irae Sigillum' (真紅障壁, Latin for "Seal of Anger", Japanese "Crimson Barrier"): A simple spell which draws upon the casters inherent wrath in order to materialize a mobile sphere of vibrant crimson energy; this sphere functions much like a disembodied shield and can be manipulated to block incoming attacks, provided of course that the warlock sees the attack coming - however, given its solid magical construction, it can be converted into a powerful blunt weapon, with some users of Irae Sigillum having displayed a tendency to use it as a cannon ball by propelling it at their opposition at high speeds. As Juroya's only solely defensive spell, he has dedicated much time into its use, to the point where it is capable of blocking most attacks with ease. It usually manifests itself as a completely spherical body-centric barrier, though he is capable of manifesting half of this shield to protect from attacks on a single side. When used in this fashion it only accounts for a half of a single use, potentially extending his ability to use his spell to a maximum of six times a day. He has also learned to use the solid magical composition of this spell to his advantage, by firing it at high-speeds at an opponent, and then having the sphere shatter. By then manipulating these shards, Juroya can turn them into a hail of jagged projectiles to lacerate his opponent, allowing him to swiftly and efficiently counter and then destroy an opponent with a single spell. #'Decrusto' (物質消去, Latin for "Disintegrate", Japanese for "Matter Erasure"): By far one of the most feared Sphere Abilities is Decrusto; a spell whose strength, speed and destructive power is much beyond that of most other spells of its class. Decruto appears in the form of a condensed beam of blood-red energy that is thrust forwards from the warlocks open palm; moving at great speed its noted for its ability to distintegrate any type of matter, whether physical or spiritual that it hits; breaking down its targets into crimson motes that scatter into the air shorlty after being hit - Decrusto is especially lethal for spiritual creatures, as its known to disintegrate spiritrons permanently, thereby permanently weakening its target. Decrusto is also infamous for its ability to pierce through almost anything, whether this be magically erected shields or even an Arrancar's Hierro. This is, at the current point in time, Juroya's most powerful offensive spell and the one he uses most often for punching through enemy defences. It creates a powerful beam of crimson energy which simply strips away all physical and spiritual particles from the target, destroying them permanently. By restricting this spell to short quick bursts he can be capable of employing it six times a day to maximise its usage. When he does use it as intended however he sustains the beam like a laser from his hand and simply swings it around himself, destroying all matter and enemies around himself in a matter of seconds. Whatever the situation, it is almost guaranteed that when Juroya leaves the battleground after employing this spell, devastation will ensue. #'Malevolentia '(悪意, Latin for "Ill Will", Japanese for "Malice"):